Black camping
by keilove
Summary: Gin reçoit un appel d'Anokata. Une mission s'offre à lui: tuer un groupe de campeurs. Arrivé sur les lieux, le tueur va vite déchanter... Korn qui pêche, Vermouth qui fait du montage, les "éléphants" de Vodka et j'en passe. Bienvenu dans le camping version organisation!


**SURPRISE**

Bon j'avais envie de m'éclater et de rendre fou mon petit Gin d'amour et donc, voilà pourquoi cette histoire est née. Je me proclame pas auteure humour pro (ni même apprenti), juste, détendez-vous et amusez-vous. Ça vous fera peut-être pas rire mais au pire voilà! xD

* * *

 **Black camping**

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, le soleil rayonnait de mille feux au point de faire ressentir aux piétons la sensation d'être un hot dogs et la brise, habituellement si froide, s'était réchauffée accentuant ainsi l'effet de la canicule. Cependant, la chaleur ne semblait pas atteindre Gin et celui-ci était déterminé à rester avec son long imper noir et son col roulé. Collé à son oreille, une voix s'écoulait du smartphone violet de l'assassin. Anokata venait de lui attribué une mission: tuer un groupe de campeurs. D'abord surpris, il accepta sans trop posé de question et se mit en route vers le lieu indiqué. Pour la première fois, il était soucieux de son partenaire ou plutôt sa secrétaire. Il faut dire que Vodka était plus une aide post-it qu'un associé assassin intelligent. Sur la route, le trafic était dense faisant ainsi ressentir la hâte et la joie des vacances sur le visage des futurs vacanciers.

Après plusieurs embouteillages, l'assassin arriva enfin à destination et souffla. La chaleur ne l'avait pas vaincu et aucunes auréoles ne s'étaient installées sur son haut. Une fois parqué, le blondinet sortit de sa magnifique Porsche et vérifia son chargeur. Il n'y avait pas de voiture sur le parking, ce qu'il trouva suspect. Furtivement, il marcha à travers la forêt pour atterrir près d'un point d'eau. Le ruisseau s'écoula à toute vitesse tandis qu'une grenouille sauta de justesse avant de se faire emporter. Gin n'y prêta pas attention et longea l'écoulement d'eau pour finalement atteindre un petit coin campeur libre. Malgré qu'il soit seul, son instinct de tueur se mit en action, il sentit quelqu'un derrière lui et brusquement, il se retourna. En face de lui se trouvait Vermouth, Vodka, Chianti, Korn, Bourbon et Kir avec des cotillons dans leurs mains, des chapeaux à pompons sur leur tête et une banderole avec inscrit «Vive les vacances!». Gin n'eut le temps de leur demander quoique ce soit que les autres membres hurlèrent en cœur «Surprise Ginou!». Décontenancé, l'assassin ne put cacher son étonnement et laissa sa cigarette tomber de sa bouche. Était-il en train de rêver ou Anokata l'avait piégé?

\- Ne fait pas cette tête Gin! Fit Vermouth en s'avançant vers lui. C'est pas bon pour la miniature Youtube! Termina celle-ci en chuchotant.

\- La quoi? Demanda-t-il légèrement énervé.

\- La miniature Youtube! On a fait tout une playlist avec les vacances de l'orga…

Bourbon n'eut le temps de finir que Gin pointa son arme vers lui. Il devait délire c'était sûrement ça! Tout n'était que rêve et illusion et tantôt, il se lèverait dans sa chambre avec tout son plan pour tuer le détective Mouri. Alors que Bourbon voulut tenter de terminer sa phrase, il sentit la froideur du pistolet se poser sur sa tempe.

\- Prank, je piège Gin ça tourne mal! Dit Vermouth en griffonnant sur sa tablette.

D'un pas, Gin laissa la vie sauve à Bourbon et s'approcha de la Belle, le regard prêt à assassiner le premier venant le gêner. Il s'installa derrière cette dernière et regarda l'écran d'un œil consterné. Le logiciel Photoshop avait été ouvert et une image de lui menaçant Bourbon avait été entourée en rouge avec un smiley apeuré.

\- C'est quoi ça?! Demanda le blondinet froidement.

\- Du pute à clic. Répondit fièrement Vermouth.

\- Et crois-moi, y à pas que la vidéo qui est pute! Rajouta Chianti rapidement.

Vermouth n'y prêta pas attention et continua son montage dans son coin. La banderole avait été enlevée et chaque membre essayait de mener à bien leur tâche. Fatigué par les émotions, Gin s'installa sur un rocher et regarda les autres avec désespoir. Des vacances, lui, l'un des assassins les plus sérieux du pays! D'un geste, il composa le numéro du boss et entendit une sonnerie d'ascenseur qui s'effaça rapidement par la musique de Dora. Le cauchemar continuait. De son rocher, il attendit que les conneries du boss et ses canulars téléphoniques passent, et pour nourrir sa patience il observa les autres. Son regard se posa sur Vodka et Chianti.

Sniper à la main, Chianti visait quelque chose tapit dans la forêt qui délimitait l'espace de camping. Vodka, avec des jumelles, plaça quelques mots qui agaça la tireuse. D'un geste, elle appuya sur la détente et les oiseaux s'envolèrent au loin dans des croissements bruyants.

\- Putain t'as loupé le dîner! Aboya Vodka déçu de la snipeuse.

\- Je te dis que je l'ai eu!

\- Non il bouge!

\- Putain de caribou de tes deux singes.

\- Mes couilles ne sont pas des singes, ce sont des éléphants. Répliqua Vodka rapidement vexé.

\- C'est un renne. Rajouta Korn en sortant sa canne à pêche.

\- Je t'emmerde avec tes rennes! C'est un caribou point! Broncha Chianti en ajustant sa lunette.

À l'entente de ces paroles, Vermouth ne put s'empêcher de rigoler tandis que le teint de Kir changea de couleur. Elle était assez réservée sur ce sujet et n'hésita pas à le faire savoir en s'éloignant un peu plus loin. Alors que Chianti se dirigea vers le renne, ce dernier se releva et dévisagea les deux membres. D'un geste de sabot, l'animal fonça sur eux. Quant à Gin, il changea la position de son regard et son concentra sur Bourbon et son air niais. Il ne l'aimait pas trop ce bourbon, son style anglais et ses cheveux blonds version Ken va à la plage l'énervait. Ses cheveux avaient perdu sa blondeur pour faire place à la grisaille. Le stress. C'est pas facile de devoir tuer des gens quand on a une secrétaire aussi utile qu'un meuble et une mémoire courte.

Bourbon essaya tant bien que mal d'allumer un feu à la Koh-Lanta, les pierres se frottaient entre elles tandis que la braise se laissait désirer. Soudain, Vermouth arrêta son montage et alla vers le blondinet. D'un geste, elle lui tendit un briquet.

\- Utilise ça l'aventurier, sinon dans un siècle on est encore là et j'ai faim.

Bourbon lui arracha l'objet des mains, énervé de ne pas savoir faire le feu, et embrasa les petites branches posées en cercle presque parfait. Décidément, Gin n'aimait pas quand elle venait en aide à ce bleu et encore moins quand elle prenait sa défense. Dégoûté, il tourna le visage et aperçut Korn. Il eut un espoir en ce dernier. Il avait beau être stoïque, il n'en restait pas moins un bon travailleur comme lui.

Concentré, Korn sortit sa canne à pêche et y déposa un appât. Il espérait avoir une bonne pêche pour ainsi se régaler d'un bon poisson frais grillé. Le feu crépitait et le réconfortait dans son idée de manger. Patiemment, sous le regard de plus en plus désespéré de Gin, il attendait que le fil se tend. De son côté, le renne faillit empaler Vodka et ses «éléphants» tandis qu'il avait laissé tranquille la tireuse. Cette dernière n'hésita pas à l'abandonner en s'installant près de Kir. Gin pouvait sentir la haine et le désarroi monter en lui. C'en était trop, il voulait rentrer à la maison et faire son boulot.

Il sortit son téléphone mauve, pianota un message qu'il envoya au boss. D'un coup, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa voiture sous le regard intrigué de ses camarades. Il descendit le petit sentier rapidement et aperçut sa pépite. Sa Porsche était aussi précieuse que ses longs cheveux et malheur à celui qui oserait la toucher! Arrivé en face de son bijou, une expression de fureur et surprise peignit son visage. Ses pneus avaient été dégonflés. Il se retourna et aperçut les membres face à lui avec, à nouveau, la même banderole.

\- Surprise!

Brutalement, le tueur se réveilla en sueur. Il regarda autour de lui et fut soulagé. Des murs, des murs l'entouraient et non cette foutue forêt! Précipitamment, il passa devant Vodka, intrigué par son comportement, et se dirigea vers le garage. Il vit son bébé, intact, et s'y précipita. Il ne voulait plus lâcher sa voiture. Derrière lui, Vermouth et Bourbon discutèrent.

\- Tu penses qu'on devrait lui dire qu'on va faire du camping cet après-midi? Demanda Bourbon perplexe à Vermouth.

\- Mais nan, on lui fera une surprise. Fit la blonde en tournant les talons avec un grand sourire.

* * *

 **Surprise.**

(ok j'arrête *sort*)


End file.
